


Incendio

by kalijean



Series: due South Wizard!Verse [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, due South
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diversion on the hood of the Riv on a warm day.  Wizard!Verse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incendio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



> For and inspired by SLWalker. I blame her. Entirely. Yes.

Some days this job ain't bad.

Ren suits every color, and I figure a little of every color's out here today. Mostly green. Blue sky. Whenever he talks about Canada I can't see anything in my head except a whole lotta snow, I guess it's just automatic, but Hell if summer doesn't suit him. Everything does.

Thing is: we came here for a reason. There's a guy from out East that's got information for us, the kind of info that you give in person once you've warded everything and pointed wands at each other's necks and made sure you're both who you look like you are. But this place is real pretty. And we got here way early with some food and a blanket and time to kill. With us, that usually means one thing.

My Riv's parked out here in the trees. My Mountie's parked on the hood.

Not a stitch of clothes on him, either.

I'd say it's too damn gorgeous not to share, but nah, he's mine. He's the kinda guy you call beautiful, even when it feels weird on other guys, like it's girly or something, but on him? Nah. Beautiful. When the breeze goes through the trees a little sunlight peeks through and Hell if that's not the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in my life.

Ren doesn't see anything right now. Eyes shut like that.

I'm watching from over here leaned on a tree trunk. Tapping my wand at my arm, just grinning, 'cause yeah. Ren's holding his own legs up and apart, and without even touching it, I'm doing something with his wand that I'm pretty sure the wandmaker never intended when he made the thing. Ren's writhing around my hood. Whimpering.

His dick twitches, leaving precome scattered across some of that smooth skin, and when his hips go a little crazy he makes this perfect impatient sound.

"Not yet, gorgeous," and how the Hell I'm keeping my voice smooth and on the level is beyond me. God. The way that man moves when he's got his own wand buried in him. Man, was I scared when I first tried that, convinced I could hurt him bad if I wasn't careful, but I got _good_ at this charm. Real good. His wand's this honey colored oak, real simple, fits him perfectly and it's way too pretty not to see sliding in and out of that body.

It's all I've got not to slam both hands down on my Riv's hood and suck him down, 'cause I wanna see more, I wanna hear him _begging_. He's not far off it. I can feel it.

A flick of my wand has Ren's picking up speed. Angling just a little.

Yeah.

His foot goes down to the hood so he can push off, working himself on it. _C'mon... c'mon..._

"Ray, _please_ \--"

Don't have to tell me twice, gorgeous. I'm between those legs before Ren's got time to breathe, both hands flat to the paintjob either side of him just so I can lick my way up the underside of his dick.

Yeah, fuck yeah, he's moaning and moving and tastes like a little salt and a lot of soft skin and it's about now my intruder charm goes off, buzzing in my ear.

Ren jumps. I'm cussing internally, the guy's arrived way _early_ , and it's all or none, now or never so I go for _now_ and hope like Hell the rush doesn't knock my Mountie out of the running. I don't waste time. I wrap my mouth around that dick and sink 'til I'm swallowing it, and I wanna grin around it, 'cause I can feel the change in Ren when he trusts me and goes from flight to fight.

I've got a hand to the back of my head and a Mountie taking my mouth, pushing off a foot planted to my fine automobile's hood.

God, _yeah_.

He throws his head to the side and actually bites his forearm to keep quiet, both of us going on adrenaline and I know that wand's gotta be speeding up, 'cause my spellwork's just that good. I shut my eyes. I think my heart's gonna beat right out of me.

And then he's coming, that forearm barely keeping back the sound he makes, and I kinda wish he could let it bounce off the trees.

The second proximity ward goes off, buzzing louder as I'm swallowing through it, and Ren jumps another time, letting go of my head.

When I pull off, I can't help smiling up at him from here. Wasting time. He's panting and stares back down at me with big blue eyes and mouth open, looking at me like I'm _crazy_. It's a good look. Maybe I am.

" _Finite Incantatem_ ," and I'm whispering it with _glee_. That wand goes still, I pull back, wink at my Ren, and throw a fast Disillusionment charm over him.

I barely have time to wipe my mouth before I'm walking up on my contact, wand drawn, wearing a grin that really doesn't project the badass auror vibe I need to have going here.

I'm pretty okay with that.


End file.
